Measurements of human body temperature are useful for monitoring and determining a number of different factors. In a health environment, for example, measurement of human core body temperature may be beneficial in monitoring or identifying a health issue. Measurements of human core temperature generally involve considerably invasive methods, such as inserting thermal probes deep into body orifices. Due to the invasive nature of obtaining human core temperature readings, continuous monitoring is inhibited to limited activities.
Thermal sensors respond to changes in temperature with a measurement output. Thermal sensors are used in health environments to measure human body temperature. However, thermal sensors are sensitive to environmental changes in temperature. Therefore, it is desirable to have technology that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above in order to provide a non-invasive solution in a small form factor for continuously monitoring human core temperature over time.